Regalo Dolce
by Katze-san
Summary: Isabella odia celebrar su cumpleaños, todos sus amigos saben de ello. Sin embargo Alice y Rose han decidido que este año le darán un regalo un tanto especial. ¿Podrán cambiar la idea de Isabella?


Regalo Dolce

Summary: Isabella odia celebrar su cumpleaños, todos sus amigos saben de ello. Sin embargo Alice y Rose han decidido que este año le darán un regalo un tanto especial. ¿Podrán cambiar la idea de Isabella?

I

Se reclino en su silla, masajeándose las sienes. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza llevaba al menos una semana. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y que en cualquier momento explotaría de tanta tensión que llevaba acumulando. Lo único que quería era irse a su departamento y dormir por horas o días. Estaba agotada hasta la medula, la nueva cartera de clientes le había llevado más tiempo, y esfuerzo; de lo que esperaba. Al menos al fin era viernes.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Bella? — Isabella levantó la mirada y observo a su secretaria

—No, Ángela. Disfruta tu fin de semana — Ángela sonrió de esa forma tan dulce que siempre tenía y se acercó a Bella—Ni lo pienses, An. Sabes que lo odio —

—Oh, vamos. Solo un poco —

—No, vamos vete a empezar tu fin de semana con Ben— Ángela hizo un pequeño mohín.

—De acuerdo —cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta gritó —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! —

Isabella dio un grito ahogado. Odiaba su cumpleaños, sólo le hacían saber que cada año era más y más vieja. Además de que no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de ellos. De alguna maldita forma el destino se encargaba de joderle ese día. Así que había optado por jamás celebrarlos. Normalmente se tomaba el día libre, desconectado el teléfono y encerrándose en su departamento. Viendo películas de terror o zombis, con una botella de vino. Pasaba esas veinticuatro horas lejos de la humanidad. Tratando de ignorar que era su cumpleaños.

Su móvil sonó y cuando leyó el mensaje gruño.

«Trae tu trasero en este instante sino quieres que vaya por él»

Sin embargo habían algunas personas que aún no desistían en hacerle cambiar de idea.

II

—¿Aún persiste la migraña? — preguntó Alice, quien como siempre, parecía una bombilla de cien mil volteos. Isabella la envidiaba, en verdad que sí. ¿Cómo Mierda le hacía para tener energía todo el tiempo? Sin duda no era humana. Un humano definitivamente no debería verse tan radiante como ella.

—Sí, siento que explotaré —

—Bella—Arrullo Alice —Nena, necesitas un buen polvo ¿Y qué mejor que tu cumpleaños para ello? —No pudo sino rodar los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Sexo de cumpleaños! —gritó Rose, haciendo que unas cuantas cabezas se giraran hacia su mesa en el bar

—¡Mierda, Rose! Baja la voz. Además no necesito Sexo y por si no lo recordaba, odio celebrar mi cumpleaños —

—Eso, si me permites decir, es una reverenda mierda, Bella —objetó la rubia

—Quizá, pero ustedes mejor que nadie saben que ese día esta maldito —la voz de Isabella salió muy aguda al final de la frase, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de que ese día llegara le aterrorizaba a cien. Si ella pudiera, invernaría todo ese día con tal de saltárselo.

—¡Vamos, Bells! Sólo porque uno que otro cumpleaños haya salido un poquitín mal no significa que todos estén malditos—

—¿No, Al? —

—No. Definitivamente debe haber alguno que no fuera un fiasco —Isabella miró a Alice con la ceja levantada y una cara bastante escéptica. —¡Oh, ya se! En tu onceavo cumpleaños fuimos a ese parque acuático, ¿Lo recuerdas? —

—¡Sí, si! —Chilló Rose después de su cuarta cerveza — Esa mierda con los delfines y sus maniobras —

—¿Cuando aquella orca mordió a su entrenador en pleno acto? — La cara de Alice y Rose mostraron rostros de horrar al recordar aquello. Había estado en todos los periódicos del país y para mala suerte de Bella, todas habían estado en las primeras filas. Jamás se habían acercado de nuevo a cualquier atracción marítima o el mar siendo el caso.

—¡Mierda, había bloqueado eso! —Jadeo Rose, mientras Alice apuraba su Cosmo y luego exclamó

—¡A los trece, Eric te llevó a esa pista de patinaje! —

—Uhg ¿No fue aquella vez que tropezó con los patines y le rompió la nariz? — Comentó Rose mientras le hacía señas al camarero para que le llevara su sexta cerveza, Rose era de esas mujeres que podían beber sin limite alguno; era como si tuviera una especie de inmunidad; en tanto que Bella con tres copas de Vino terminaba hablando arameo antiguo y sacándose la ropa. En más de una ocasión durante la universidad terminó en la cama con algún desconocido, con una enorme resaca y unas ganas de aventarse del edificio más alto de la cuidad.

—¡Demonios! —gimió Alice —¿Qué hay de los diecisiete? No, esa vez fue lo del centro comercial —

—¡La fiesta de los dieciocho! ¡Uh uh! tampoco, aquello fue lo de la fuente —

—¡Vamos chicas, déjenlo ya! Ninguno de mis cumpleaños ha salido ni remotamente bien —

Ambas miraron a Isabella con algo parecido a la lastima, genial lo que le faltaba. Era por eso que ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Miró su reloj, eran pasadas de las diez, así que debía apurarse porque por ningún motivo iba a pasar su cumpleaños fuera de su departamento.

—¿Te marchas ya? Aun es muy pronto —preguntó Alice

—Lo sabes, Al —

—Con un carajo, Bella. No puedes esconderte cada año durante el resto de tu vida. ¡Debes enfrentar esta mierda! —

—Este no será el año, Rose — dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —

—¿Qué piensas, enana? —

—Debemos hacer algo que haga ese día memorable, así ella ya no tendrá más excusas y dejará de pensar de una maldita vez que su cumpleaños esta maldito. —

—Uh uh…tienes esa mirada —

III

Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos en lo primero que detalló era que tenía un hambre descomunal. La cabeza le martilló tan fuertemente que tuvo que caer en la cama de nuevo antes de tratar de incorporarse otra vez. Estiró el brazo buscando a tientas sus pastillas, tomo una mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se talló el rostro. Miró su celular para verificar la hora, pero recordó que lo había desconectado para que nadie interrumpiera su descanso. Al encenderlo miles de mensajes inundaron su bandeja, así como las innumerables llamadas de sus amigos y familia, con rapidez le sacó la pila y lo dejó en la cajonera cerca de la cama.

No estaba de ánimos para cocinar algo elaborado así que se hizo un emparedado de jamón y queso. Su paladar exigía algo mejor pero al menos su estomago estaba satisfecho, quizá más tarde pudiera pedir Pizza o algo así. Ahora lo que más le urgía era un delicioso baño. Preparó la bañera con sus sales favoritas, una copa de vino y su i-pod. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí relajándose y cantando con Snow Patrol hasta que el sonido del teléfono fijo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, pero dejó que la contestadora tomará el mensaje.

Estaba secándose el cabello cuando de nuevo escuchó el teléfono, algo en su interior le hizo caminar hacía la contestadora y escuchar.

—¡Beeeella! —sacudió la cabeza al oír la voz de Alice, lo más probable es que estuviera intentando hacerla salir de su casa en un día como este. Tan típico de ella— Sé que estas pensado—dijo en un tono que trataba de imitar a Bella —"Alice de nuevo esta tratando de hacerme celebrar mi cumpleaños fuera". Bien sabiendo lo aguafiestas que eres y que jamás lo celebrarías como se debe con una fiesta y un hermoso vestido ¿Adivina, qué? —

—¡La fiesta irá a ti, perra! —irrumpió la voz de Rose riéndose — Te hemos enviando un regalo irresistible, así que más te vale recibirlo — Isabella jadeó ¿De que mierda iban esas dos?

—Dijiste que no querías celebrarlo, algo muy estúpido. Pero no mencionaste nada de regalos. Así que te hemos enviado un regalito…—

—¡Trátalo bien, Bells! — y el mensaje acabó.

Esas dos, pero ¿Qué carajos habían orquestado ahora? Isabella trató de tranquilizarse, pero le fue inútil. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió otra copa de vino que acabó de un solo trago. Más le valía estar preparada para lo que fuera a suceder. Sintió el efecto del vino en su sistema en minutos, aquella sensación de ingravidez que comenzaba a tener su cuerpo y el calor que la recorría. Se dijo así misma que debía ignorar aquel mensaje y seguir con lo que tenía planeado. Fue a su cuarto y se coloco un top de tirantes, y unos shorts; ni se molesto en usar ropa interior, estaba en su casa y solo se relajaría viendo alguna película de Bruce Williams o quizá algo de Keanu Reeves.

IV

Más tarde ya tenía todo listo para pasar unas horas frente al televisor, había traído unas fresas, algo de chocolate liquido y desde luego más vino. Estaba inclinando el cuerpo igual que Nero lo hacía cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo saltar, trato de ignorarlo pero siguió sonando. Resignada detuvo el video y tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de levantarse, el vino le estaba haciendo efecto.

Sin ver a través de la mirilla abrió la puerta de golpe con la intención de mandar a volar a quien fuera que estuviera arruinando su tarde. Pero cuando una sonrisa destellante la asaltó no pudo decir palabra alguna. Ahí en su puerta esta el hombre más caliente que haya visto. Media cerca de 1.80, su cabello era bastante peculiar, un marrón con destellos rojizos; muy parecido al cobre. La mandíbula firme, y ¡Dios! Los ojos más endemoniadamente sensuales de color verde. Isabella tragó fuerte cuando detalló en su cuerpo, se veía absolutamente comestible con esa camiseta negra que dejaba ver su cadera y terminaban con esos jeans.

Él la estaba mirando como si esperara una respuesta, así que algo acalorada y confundida dijo —¿Qué? —

Nada la preparó para la ola de calor que la inundo cuando escuchó salir de esa sublime boca un sonido ronco en el más malditamente sensual Italiano —Ciao, bella. Ha finito di trasferirsi alla porta accanto reparto e venne a presentarmi, inlcuso ti ha portato un regalo. Spero che possiamo essere amici — Isabella lo miró con asombró, ella no sabía hablar en italiano pero pudo rescatar algunas palabras como: Regalo y amigos. ¡Incluso la había llamado por su nombre!

Lo miró con algo de desconfianza hasta que reparó en que llevaba unos pastelillos en una bandeja. Y de alguna forma su ebria mente hizo Click ¡Este era el maldito regalo que esas dos habían enviado! Tan típico de ellas, le habían mandado un jodido Playboy. Isabella observó de nuevo al chico que tenía enfrente, siendo objetivos él bastante follable.

—Uh, ¿bella? —

—Shh, estoy pensando — él parecía un tanto confundido e Isabella imagino que no conocía muy bien el idioma. Sumamente maravilloso, esas dos le enviaron un extranjero con el cual no podía comunicarse; aunque muy probablemente ellas habrán pensado que para lo que tenían en mente que hiciera con Bella daba igual en que idioma hablara. Se mordió el labio, indecisa. Y la cabeza comenzó a palpitarle así que cerró los ojos y trató de hacer que el dolor se alejará

—Tutto bene? —Cuando Bella, abrió los ojos tenía aquella verde mirada a su altura. Ella notó que sus ojos tenían pequeñas motas ambarinas muy cerca de la pupila. El Playboy le acarició el rostro con sus largos dedos, su tacto era frio y eso envió un alivio inmediato en el cuerpo de Bella y sin poderlo evitar gimió de gozo. Aquellos ojos que la observaron se oscurecieron e Isabella notó como el Italiano se relamió los labios. El corazón se le aceleró, como deseaba besar esa boca ¿Pero que demonios? ¡Desde luego ella podía! Ese estúpido par de amigas suyas lo habían enviado a él precisamente para eso. Así que se abalanzó sobre él.

Al principió el parecía bastante sorprendido, muy probablemente porque venía con algún tipo de jueguecillo preparado. Eso a Isabella le veía valiendo, lo único que quería era que ese delicioso pedazo de hombre la hiciera gritar, iba a aprovechar ese regalo, justo como Alice y Rose habían dicho. Quizá esas copas de vino habían nublado su juicio, pero era mejor así; de esa forma no podía ponerse a analizar los pro y los contra de lo que estaba por hacer.

Arrastró al chico a su departamento aún colgado de él. Ahora la besaba de forma profunda, su lengua jugueteaba con la suya haciendo que las piernas de Bella temblaran. Él se separó de ella un poco ante sus protestas. Pero le enseñó la bandeja con los pastelillos, Isabella se lo arrebato y lo dejó sobre la mesa de entrada. Se giró nuevamente a él y comenzó a levantarle la camiseta.

—Questi bevono qualcosa e non vogliono che tu pensi che io occupo io —dijo colocando las manos sobre las de ella. Bella no entendió y su borracha mente solo le dijo que asintiera con la cabeza. —Sei sicuro, bella? —

—¡Oh, Dios Cierra la boca y bésame! —Estaba harta de eso de fingir. Se suponía que debía hacerlo lo que ella quisiera, pero sentía que estaba poniendo bastante resistencia ¿Acaso era de esos que se metían muy bien en su papel?. Eso a Bella le tuvo sin cuidado cuando se arrojó a sus brazos de nuevo. Su beso era medio y si ella estaba un poco consiente algo distante, eso la enfureció ¡Se suponía que debía follarla! Decidida arrastró una mano a su entre pierna. El italiano gimió de una forma que a Bella le llegó hasta los huesos

—Oh, bella — esos ojos estaban de nuevo a su altura y ella notó un toque de indecisión pero fue repelido cuando Bella dijo

—Te deseo —

Entonces el chico tomó las riendas. Bella se sorprendió cuando la tomo por detrás de las piernas y la cargó

—se è questo che vuoi ... — la colocó en el sofá y devoró su boca. Isabella gimoteó con deleite. Ahora él no se estaba conteniendo y la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Deslizando las manos a los costados sus pechos. El roce era delicioso y pronto sus pezones se pudieron ver contra el top. Él lo notó y gruño, y ¡Maldita sea! Eso la calentó. Aún sobre la ropa puesta se llevó su pezón a la boca, ella se sentía arder y se abrió aún más. Deseaba que la tocara, esa mirada verde brilló con gozo; como si supiera lo que ella quería.

Bella quiso gritar cuando esos largos y fríos dedos se escurrieron a través de sus diminutos shorts, torturó su clítoris aún con la boca en sus pezones. Ella sentía un vuelco de adrenalina en su ser dispararse así que enredo sus dedos en aquel caótico cabello. Eso parecía gustarle bastante porque, dio un gruñido ¡Un maldito gruñido!

El italiano nuevamente tomó su boca cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos en el interior de Bella. Ella se sintió morir, de alguna forma sentía algo en su torrente, el pecho le latía y la cabeza parecía darle vueltas.

—¡Dios, te necesito dentro! — él la miró con una sonrisa a medias que lo hizo verse como todo un predador.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Pues bueno que les cuento, esta pequeña cosilla saltó de mi mente hace poco. Creo se habrán dado cuenta que es honor al cumple de nuestra pequeña Bella :3 Se suponía que el jueves actualizaría La locura de Edward, peeeeeeero como ese día es mi cumple decidí aplazarlo xD así que el Sábado subo la actu y el final de este Two shot ¿Acaso creían que quedaba ahí? Ojalá les halla gustado, sí es así dejenme un rr :)<p>

Vampire Kisses


End file.
